The significant objective of this project is to explore in migrainous subjects the effectiveness of voluntary control of peripheral vasculature in treatment of their headaches. Our clinical studies suggested that increasing hand blood flow at will is successful in managing migraine attacks and as an outcome we proposed a controlled investigation to evaluate whether increasing blood flow in the hands is truly a valid therapeutic modality which should be considered in the treatment of migrainous subjects. A total of 144 migraine patients will participate in this study. Participants will be either self-referred or referred by physicians in the community. Each patient, prior to entering the project, will have a thorough medical evaluation. Subjects with serious physical and/or psychological problems will not enter the study. The patients will be divided into four groups as follows: 1. A no treatment or passage of time group 2. Autogenic training group 3. Autogenic training group with EMG feedback from frontalis muscle 4. Autogenic training group with skin temperature feedback from the hand. Each group will go through 4 weeks of baseline data collection, 6 weeks of training, 2 weeks of non-feedback training, and 24 weeks of follow-up. The no treatment group will receive no training.